Blue Eyes
by Anais Didi
Summary: Frodon, amoureux, en pleine dépression, et Sam, triste... En 1 chapitre... Homophobes, passez votre chemin... Read & review, please


Blue Eyes 

  
Allongé sur le lit, attendant une réponse, un signe. On pouvait le sentir, alors qu'il contemplait le noir, pleurer sa disparition.

-Monsieur Frodon ?   
-Laisse-moi, Sam  
-Non, monsieur, vous n'avez pas l'air d'aller bien.  
-Tu ne peux pas m'aider, Sam. Va t'occuper des plantes  
-Je vous ai bien aider à monter jusqu'aux Crevasses de Feu  
-Cela est bien différent, alors maintenant, laisse-moi

Samsagace Gamegie, frustré, obéit à son maître, son ami, et pendant longtemps, son amant. Il ne comprenait le soudain changement de comportement de Monsieur Frodon Sacquet, comme il l'appelait. Depuis qu'Arwen et Aragorn les avait laisser rentrer chez eux, Frodon dépérissait, petit à petit. Sam voyait les magnifiques yeux bleus de son maître, peu à peu se ternir, et leur éclat disparaître. Que se passait-il ? Il l'ignorait. Frodon mis soudain un terme à leur relation. Ils ne furent plus que des amis. Sam revit une de ses anciennes amies, qu'il aimait beaucoup, et comme on lui avait demandé de se marier, il la demanda en mariage. Elle s'appelait Rosie Cotton. Sam voyait que Frodon était heureux de ce mariage, et il en fut blessé. Il pensait que le Porteur de l'Anneau l'aimait encore. Mais il du se rendre à l'évidence : tout était fini. Il pleura longtemps, juqu'à ce que Rosie rentre dans la pièce ou il se trouvait.

-Mon Sam, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?  
-Rien, Rosie  
-Mais si, dis moi.  
-C'est juste que je m'inquiète pour Monsieur Frodon  
-Oublie-le un peu. Ce soir, on est seuls...  
-Non, Rosie...  
-Si. Tu oubliera cet amour, je te le promet

Il la suivit. Et oublia Frodon, le temps de la soirée. Quelques heures, sans penser aux traits réguliers, aux cheveux bruns, à la peau pâle et aux yeux purs de celui qu'il avait tant aimé. Un miracle. Jamais cela ne lui était arrivé, depuis qu'il connaissait Frodon Sacquet, le neveu de Monsieur Bilbon. Quelques mois après, il allait voir Frodon, et lui demandait son avis pour le nom de son premier enfant. L'interpellé donna un avis si juste que Sam en fut ému jusqu'aux larmes. Il n'y avait plus de chances. Il avait perdu son amour définitivement.

  
*~¤~*

  
Frodon rêvait. De nouveau, il montait au sommet d'Orodruin, et il le voyait. Sméagol. De nouveau parmis les vivants. Il lui avait tant manqué. Depuis sa mort, jour après jour, il dépérissait. Aucun doute, il était mort en même temps que lui. Il se souvenait du sourire radieux de Sméagol libéré. De la hargne de Gollum. Et il récitait :

Froids sont les os, les mains et les coeurs  
Froids sont les voyageurs, loin de leur demeure  
Ils ne voient pas quels mensonges sont cachés  
Quand le Soleil et la Lune sont couchés

Il récitait ses vers sans s'arrêter, comme si il pensait que ca pouvait faire revenir celui qui les lui avait appris près de lui. Pendant son sommeil, ses fines lèvres s'agitaient. Articulant les paroles.Sans les prononcer. Il se reveilla brusquement, en entendant résonner dans son esprit le mot "Trésor". Et il maudit et bénit le Maître Anneau, pour gouverner tous les autres. A cause de lui Sméagol était mort. Mais sans lui, jamais ils n'auraient pu se rencontrer. Et passer tant de temps, être si heureux ensemble... Tant de sentiments opposé fluctuaient en lui. Et Sam. Sam qui n'arrangeait rien. Sam qui n'acceptait leur rupture. Sam qui continuait à le suivre comme un petit chien. Frodon prit la descision de trouver le moyen de se débarasser de lui. Il réfléchit longtemps, et sut... Il fallait le marier, pour qu'il puisse enfin laisser son maître seul. Il s'arrangea donc pour que Sam revoie cette amie d'enfance qu'il aimait beaucoup, appelée Rosie Cotton. Il réussi, à force de persévérance, à donner envie de se marier aux deux Hobbits. Frodon se remit à travailler sur le livre que son oncle lui avait demandé de terminer, et il en profitait pour s'enfermer dans ses noires pensées. Il revoyait tout le temps l'image de Sméagol tombant dans le vide. Et ça lui déchirait le coeur. Il entendit l'appel des Elfes, de la part des Valars, leur proposition, et décida de s'exiler en Aman. Cela était la seule solution à son déchirement. Il fallait aussi qu'il s'éloigne de cette cruche de Sam, qu'il haissait tant... Il parti, voir les Elfes, en bordure de la Comté, et discuta avec eux. Leur demandant de parler à Elrond. Et de lui dire qu'il acceptait la proposition des Valars. Il s'exilait. Le 21 septembre suivant, il alla se promener avec Sam. Enfin, se promener... cela n'est pas exact... Il partit loin, suivit du "stupide hobbit joufflu". Se souvenant de cette expression, Frodon, de nouveau, fut au bord des larmes. Sméagol... Gollum... ses yeux, tantôt suppliants, tantôt joyeux, tantôt cruels... leur éclat bleu clair... le corps frêle, et maigre, dévoré par la convoitise de l'anneau... les longues mains de la créature... oh, Frodon était encore fasciné, sous le charme, subjugué... Et, guidant son poney, il pensait à sa délivrance... loin des Terres du Milieu. Loin du malheur, et de la mort... Débarassé de tout ces liens... Il ne parviendrait jamais à Tol Eressëa. Il le savais. Cela serai trop beau. Oh trop affreux. Les deux sont mêlés... Il le savais. Ils parvinrent sur le navire, censé les amener loin de cette Terre maudite. Et en signe d'adieu, Frodon leva le cristal d'étoile. Et avec cette lumière, il vit les larmes couler sur le visage de Gamegie. Et là, laissant tomber le cristal, alors qu'une fine pluie grise et bénéfique coulait. Une verte île se dressait devant eux. Il éclata de rire. Cette île ne lui redonnerai jamais l'envie de vivre. Quand il vit, superbe, et terrifiant, Ulmo. Ulmo, venu féliciter les Gardiens des Anneaux. Venu de la part de Manwë et Varda. Et voyant Frodon s'avancer, il le pris à part.

-Ne faites pas cette folie...

Frodon, interloqué, ne réagit pas...  



End file.
